Naruko la Déesse de la Graviter
by Airog
Summary: Ma mère me disait toujours que le monde d'en bas était sombre et cruel. Mais elle me disait aussi que quand quelqu'un est en danger, il ne fallait pas hésiter à lui venir en aide. Je vais prendre mon destin en main, sauver ces gens de la menace sombre qui s'éveille et montrai à ma mère qu'il y a encore des personnes bien en bas. Naruko Négligé ; Puissant comme un dieu.


**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et jeu « Gravity Rush».**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Konohagakure no Sato (Village Caché par des Feuilles d'Arbre) ou simplement Konoha est le village caché de Salut no Kumi (Terre de Feu), fondé par Hashirama Senju qui devient plus tard le Shodaime Hokage et Madara Uchiha avant que celui-ci quitte le village. Connu comme l'un des cinq pays des Nations Elémentaires, certains le considèrent comme le plus puissant des villages des ninjas.

Il y a huit ans, le 10 Octobre, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, l'épouse de Minato Namikaze Uzumaki le Yondaime Hokage, la seconde jinchûriki (Pouvoir du Sacrifice Humain) de Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues), avait donné naissance à des jumeux. Cet alors qu'un homme surnommé Madara Uchiwa prit l'ainé des deux enfants. Minato réussi à sauver sa fille et prit ses deux loin de l'homme masqué. Celui-ci capture Kushina et libère Kyûbi, dans le sceau qui était affaibli à cause de l'accouchement, grâce à son Sharingan, il commanda à la bête d'attaquer le village, mais le Yondaime réussi à l'éloigner grâce au Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant). Il allait utiliser le Shiki Fûjin (Emprisonnement des Morts) afin de sceller le Biju dans ses enfants en prix de sa vie, mais le Sandaime (troisième) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, surnommé le Shinobi no Kami (Dieu des Shinobi) ou Le Professeur, arrive à temps et réussit à convaincre Minato de le laisser sacrifier sa vie sienne à sa place. Il mi alors le démon dans Mito Namikaze Uzumaki.

Depuis ce jour, la paix est revenue dans le village, le Sandaime fut considéré comme le héros qui a sauvé les villageois et Mito comme l'héroïne qui tient le démon en elle.

Tout le monde vit heureux.

Sauf pour une personne…

 **~ Maison Namikaze Uzumaki ~**

(GIFLE)

Le son d'une gifle échos sur tout le jardin où se trouvent quatre personnes.

La première personne est Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, qui se tient sa joue gauche enflée alors que les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Naruko est une jeune fille avec des cheveux hérissés blond or, descendant jusqu'à sa taille, en forme de deux couette, plutôt grande pour son âge, une peau un peu bronzée, les yeux bleus comme du saphir et trois marques de naissances sur chaque joue en forme de moustaches, faisant penser à un renard. Ses vêtements sont composés d'une robe jaune vif, qui descend jusqu'à ses mi-cuisses, avec la tête d'un crapaud vert au niveau du torse et des sandales bleus.

La seconde personne, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, a un corps mince, la peau claire, des cheveux roux qui atteignent ses chevilles, un clip noir qui dégage ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violets. Elle porte un chemisier sans manches à col haut, sous une longue robe ample et des sandales standard. Surnommée Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire.

La troisième, Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, qui a la peau bronzée, des cheveux blonds hérissés dans deux mèches encadrant chaque côté de son visage et des yeux bleus. Il porte l'uniforme de Konoha standard, ainsi qu'une longue haori blanche à manches courtes décorée de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale. Surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mis fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et être devenu plus tard le Yondaime Hokage.

La dernière personne, Mito Namikaze Uzumaki, légèrement plus petite que sa grande sœur, elle ressemble à une copie exacte de leur mère. Elle a une peau claire, des cheveux roux cramoisi attachés en queue de cheval haut qui descend jusqu'à son dos avec juste une mèche qui couvrait son front et des yeux violets. Ses habits sont comme ceux de sa sœur, une robe rouge avec le symbole de Konoha noir et du clan derrière le dos.

Naruko se tient debout regardant sa mère de choc et de peur, ne pouvant pas croire que sa mère vient de la gifler juste pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait marcher sur l'arbre. Sa sœur est aussi choquée, alors que leur mère, regarde Naruko avec colère et l'incrédule. A côté d'elle est son père, qui l'a regardé aussi en colère.

« Toi petite idiote ! Que pensais-tu faire en marchant sur l'arbre ! Tu aurais peut te blesser gravement ! » Cria Kushina. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa fille de 8 ans a fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Il est vraie que Mito avait tentée de le faire aussi, mais elle faisait exceptions, elle était talentueuse et avait peu de chances de se blesser.

« Tas mère à raison. Tu as besoin d'apprendre ce qui passe quand tu fais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. (Soupire) Kami, peut-être que nous n'étions pas assez durs avec toi, mais cela va changer maintenant. Si tu veux conduire nos deux clans, tu devras apprendre la patience, je ne dois pas une morveuse ingrate et gâtée conduire nos clans. La seule raison pour laquelle Mito n'est pas l'héritière c'est qu'elle a déjà très occupés avec le contrôle du chakra de Kyûbi et que nous ne voulons pas qu'elle prenne trop de responsabilité sur ses épaules. » Répondit Minato froidement.

« Maintenant sort de la maison et ne revient seulement ce soir ! » Commanda Kushina voyant sa fille quitter le jardin avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarde son mari avant de parler à nouveau. « Minato-kun, tu crois que nous avons un peu trop gâté Naruko ? Si seulement elle pouvait être comme Mito-chan. Pourquoi doit-elle être une diablesse et faire toutes ses farces sur le village alors que Mito est un ange ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas comment sa fille a mal tournée, elle était une parfaite mère fessons attention à ses enfants et faire en sorte qu'elles soient des gentilles enfants. Alors pourquoi sa fille ne pouvait pas être comme Mito, elle a son doute trop douce avec sa fille. Son mari soupira avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas Kushina-chan, cette enfant ne cesse de poser des problèmes aux villageois. » Dit-il en se rappelons quand les villageois sont venus dans son bureau pour porter plainte sur les blessures et matériaux détruit par leur fille ainée. Minato et Kushina étaient très en colère que leur fille, qu'elle ferait quelque chose de si bas. Quand elle était revenue d'une agression, recouverte de son sang, ils étaient légèrement surpris par la couleur rouge sur le corps de leur fille avant de conclurent que c'était de la peinture et la pauvre fille meurtrit n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer que ses parents commençaient à la frapper avant de là crier dessus pour retourner dans sa chambre sans manger.

Les deux adultes décident d'oublier Naruko pour le moment et se concentrent leur fille, mais la jeune rousse qui regarde encore l'endroit où sa grande sœur est partie.

* Onee-sama ! *

 **~ Avec Naruko ~**

Naruko courait aussi rapidement, que ses petites jambes le peuvent, sans faire attention en gens dans la rue, elle voulait juste être aussi loin que possible de sa soi-disant famille.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvient, sa vie n'a jamais été rose, en fait c'était tout le contraire. Parce que Mito est la jinchûriki de Kyûbi, elle avait besoin de toute l'attention de leurs parents pour ne pas déchaîner la puissance du renard, oubliant complètement leur fille plus âgée. Au début tout était normale, une famille aimons et attentionné, mais quand ses parents avaient décidés de commencer l'entrainement de Mito. Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi ils ne l'entrainaient pas non plus, ils sont dits que Mito était spécial et devait être formé plus tôt. Naruko avait acceptée, mais à partir de ce jour, les choses avaient empiré. Ils ont commencé à l'ignorer et à la négliger, la laissant à la maison, alors que les trois partaient aux vacances, oubliant d'acheter des vêtements, de la nourrir, et devais faire elle-même ou manger chez Ichiraku Ramen.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, les villageois la détestaient avec passion, et l'attaquaient à la moindre occasion, surtout à son anniversaire. Parce qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était la réincarnation de Kyûbi à cause de ses marques de moustaches. Quand Naruko avait dit ce qu'il c'était passé à ses parents, ils l'ont traitée de menteuse, ne croyant pas une seconde que leurs chers villageois attaqueraient l'enfant de leur Hokage. Les civils et certains shinobis l'insultaient aux disants qu'elle était la honte de la famille Namikaze et Uzumaki ou qu'elle n'était pas la fille du Yondaime. Ils l'utilisaient comme bouc-émissaire pour leurs problèmes et peu importe ce qu'elle disait, ses parents ne la croyaient pas. Les autres ne s'approcher pas d'elle, parce que leurs parents disaient qu'elle était une méchante fille. La seule personne qui se souciait d'elle, était sa sœur, Ayame du restaurant Ichiraku Ramen, qu'elle voyait comme une grande sœur et son père. Ils étaient les seules personnes qui l'aimaient vraiment. Naruko avait tentée de passer le plus de temps avec sa petite sœur, mais à cause de sa formation avec leurs parents, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions.

Elle avait essayée de se rapprocher de sa famille en s'entrainant secrètement avec des parchemins quelle empruntée discrètement dans la chambre de ses parents ou dans la bibliothèque du village, pour apprendre à manipuler le chakra. Elle pensait que si elle montrait qu'elle chose d'extraordinaire, ses parents la remarqueraient finalement. Quand elle était revenue chez elle après être entrainée, elle voyait ses parents former sa sœur à marcher sur un arbre du jardin, mais a échouée. Naruko avait vu une occasion de leur montrer ce qu'elle était capable et qu'ils l'accepteraient enfin. Mais maintenant elle s'est rendue compte que peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, ils ne l'accepteront jamais et la considère comme une gaspilleuse d'espace.

Cela lui faisait mal. Pourquoi elle ne l'acceptait pas ? Pourquoi ils étaient méchants avec elle ?

Elle est tellement prise dans ces penser, qu'elle ne remarque pas à heurtée un homme un peu obèse et tombe par terre, mais ne fait pas attention, elle se relève pour reprend sa course.

« Vous avez vu ça. » Dit homme qui s'est heurté à Naruko, regardant la petite blonde avec méprit.

« Oui, elle vous a bousculé et ne s'agenouille pas pour demander votre pardon. » Dit un autre homme brun en côté de lui.

« Seul un démon ferait une t'elle chose aussi horrible. » Répondit cette fois une femme d'un ton sombre.

« Elle doit pays pour son crime. » Dit un autre homme un peu vieux.

Pendant ce temps, Naruko continue de courir jusqu'à qu'elle arrive dans la forêt du village. Elle finit par arrêter de courir pour reprendre son souffle, seulement pour attendre une voix derrière elle.

« Il est temps de mourir démon. » Naruko tourne à peine la tête, quand elle sentit soudain une grande douleur au-dessus de la tête avant que sa vision s'assombrit.

Les quatre personnes regardent l'ainée des Namikaze Uzumaki tombé par terre alors que le sang s'échappe de sa tête.

« Allons qu'allons-nous faire de la gamine Kyûbi. » Demanda l'homme obèse qui à frapper Naruko avec un bâton.

« Je dis que nous la massacrant jusqu'à que personne ne puisse plus la reconnaitre ! » Cria le brun.

« Es-tu fous, le Yondaime-sama nous tuera s'il voit le cadavre de sa fille ! » Hurla la femme.

« N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que Yondaime-sama n'a qu'un seul enfant, cette chose n'est pas le sien et celui de Uzumaki-sama ! » Répondit le brun.

« Je propose que nous la jetant dans une falaise et laisser son corps nourrir les vers ! » Dit le veuille homme. Les autres ceux regardent un moment avant de hochaient leurs têtes.

« Très bien ! Mais coupant lui les cheveux pour montrer une preuve aux autres que nous avons tués le démon et que nous soyons considérés comme des héros ! » Dit l'obèse avec la femme avança vers le corps immobile de Naruko et sort un petit couteau pour lui couper ses cheveux blond au niveau du cou. Il lui faillait qu'elle reprenne à plusieurs reprises, mais c'est assurée de laisser des coupures derrière le cou à chaque mouvement. Quand elle a fini, l'homme brun la traine par les pieds jusqu'à qu'il perçoit un immense ravin et sans perdre de temps il se rapproche du puit, jusqu'à ce soit à quelques mètres et jette le pauvre enfant dans la vallée sombre.

« Avec ça, le démon ne reviendra plus jamais. » Dit-il, sachant que personne ne pourra survivre à une t'elle chute.

« Nous pouvons maintenant vivre en paix. Maintenant que nos proches ont étaient vengés. » Exclama l'obèse avant de retourner dans le village avec les trois autres pour parler de leurs exploits.

Pendant ce temps, le corps de Naruko continue sa chute, inconsciente de sa situation. A chaque seconde qui passe, l'obscurité recouvre le corps de la jeune…

Quand soudain une chose inattendue se produit.

Le corps de Naruko est recouvert d'une lumière, arrêtant sa chute à quelques mètres du sol suivit d'une créature en forme d'un petit renard sombre recouvert de point lumineux, faisant penser à la nuit, apparait au-dessus d'elle.

Quand le corps de Naruko atterri doucement par terre, la lumière disparait laissant seulement la jeune fille inconsciente et l'étrange animal. Après quelques secondes, Naruko ouvre lentement ses yeux de saphir, pour voir seulement un petit renard en face d'elle. Au début elle fut confuse, jusqu'à qu'elle se souvient de ce lui est arrivée avant de perdre conscience. Elle se relève en sursaut et regarde entour en panique, seulement pour ne voir que l'obscurité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle à elle-même, jusqu'à qu'elle voit le petit renard assis tranquillement sur elle. Naruko leva un sourcil sur l'apparence bizarre de la créature. Pour une raison étrange elle ne se sent aucun danger, au contraire, elle a le sentiment qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. « Bonjour, qui es-tu ? »

« Mmh… » Glapit doucement le renard.

« Mon gardien comment ça ? » Demanda Naruko ne remarquant pas, qu'elle réussit à communique avec la créature malgré le langage différent.

« Mmh… »

« Tu existes pour le protéger ? Oh ! ~ Tu es trop mignon ! ~ » Cria presque de joie la jeune fille avant de s'accroupir, prendre la créature et carrasse avec son visage, oubliant complètement les événements qui c'était passé il y a quelques minutes. Elle se rappelle toujours avoir voulu un animal, malheureusement ses parents lui en toujours refusée, mais maintenant elle on avait un, même s'il est étrange. « C'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

« Mmh… » Glapit-il un peu triste. Obtenant une expression choquée de la blonde.

« Tu n'as pas de nom ! Alors que dirais tu que je ton donne un ? » Proposa Naruko en obtenant un hochement de la tête du renard. « Mmh… Que dirai tu que je t'appelle Etoile ? »

« Grr ! » Le bébé renard l'achat un petit grognement comme réponse.

« Tu n'aimes pas ! Mmh… alors Foxy ? »

« Mmmmh… » Couina de joie le gardien.

« Tu l'aimes. Alors c'est décidé, tu t'appelles Foxy-kun ! » Exclama joyeusement Naruko.

« Je suis rassuré que tu es déjà liée à ton gardien Naru-chan. » Dit soudain une voix.

Naruko tourne rapidement la tête, craignant que les villageois la retrouvent et est sur le point de courir. Seulement pour voir une étrange personne…

La personne est un vieil-homme, sur la soixante, qui semble être un sans-abri à cause de ses vêtements abimés et sales. Il a des yeux noirs, des cheveux gris mal coiffés, dans le haut est chauve et une long barbe jusqu'au torse. Il ressemble à un mendiant avec sa robe rose avec quatre boutons gris qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux, une étrange écharpe blanche / rouge, un pantalon large vert foncé et des chaussures bleues.

« N'ai pas peur mon enfant, je ne te ferais aucun mal. » Répondit le veille-homme d'un ton doux.

« Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? »

« Je suis connue de plusieurs noms. Dans votre monde, je suis appelé Kami, mais je préfère quand m'appelé Gade. »

« Vous ? Kami ? » Demanda Naruko septique. Elle a beau n'avoir jamais rencontrée une divinité en vrai, elle est sure qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à ça.

Gade regarde la jeune fille et savait qu'elle ne le croyait pas quand il dit qu'il est Kami, non pas qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir.

« Tu es libre de me croire mon enfant. Mais je peux répondre à tes questions qui te traversent ton esprit. » Répondit le veuille-homme avec un sourire.

« Très bien alors, que s'avez de Foxy-kun et que voulait vous dire par {notre monde} ! » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pour commencer il faut revenir aux origines. Tout d'abord, il existe plusieurs mondes, dans l'un d'eux se trouve au-dessus du notre. » Il a obtenu un regard surprit de la blonde, mais décide de continuer son histoire. « Se monde est appelé Eto, mais il est aussi connu par d'autres noms, comme le Monde du Haut, le Royaume blanc, le Royaume Eternel, l'Hiver sans fin, les terres Pures, Le pays invisible, le Pays du Ciel ou encore le Paradis. Alors qu'ici, il est appelé le Monde du Bas, la Guerre Eternel, les Terres Divisés, ou tout récemment les Nations Elémentaires. » Dit-il avant de poursuivre. « Eto était dirigé par une famille royale qui étaient les seuls à avoir un gardien et avec le quelle ils peuvent manipuler la gravité, pouvant voler, soulever des objets sans les touchers ou même augmenter leur force. Ils sont appelés Gravitéens. »

« Mais comment je peux avoir un gardien alors ? » Demanda Naruko confuse, pochant la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donnait un aspect encore plus adorable.

« Tout simplement parce que tu fais partie de la famille royale mon enfant. Du côté de ton père. » Répondit Gade calmement. Les yeux de la blonde écarquillée comme des assiettes avant d'exclamer.

« Quoi ! Mais comment c'est possible ? » Cria Naruko d'incrédule, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle était une noble, au même titre qu'un daimyô, mais que sa famille venait du ciel.

« Je vais t'expliquer la raison. Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs années, à l'époque où les grands villages venaient à peine d'être fondés. Il y avait une femme, vile et cruelle. Elle devait être la reine d'Eto, par droit d'ainesse, mais le sénat ne la croyant pas apte à régner, ils ont donc choisi de nommer son jeune frère comme héritier. Quand la femme a appris la nouvelle, elle est devenus folle de rage et a tentée de tuer son frère, mais heureusement l'enfant réussit à s'échapper à temps et à atterrir aux Nations Elémentaires. Cette enfant Naruko-chan était ton arrière-grand-père. » Finit-il.

L'ainée des jumeaux Namikaze ne pouvait pas le croire… il y avait un autre monde au-dessus du sien et elle faisait partie de la royauté. Il y avait aussi le pouvoir de la gravité, quelqu'un chose qui n'existait pas dans le monde des ninjas.

« Ouah ! C'est génial. Je voudrais bien voir ce lieu. » Exclama la jeune fille. Curieuse de découvrir les terres de ses ancêtres et ses origines, mais aussi pas ce qu'elle adorait la neige.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis ici Naruko-chan. Eto est-on danger par son plus grand ennemi et nous avons besoins de ton aide. » Dit-il, laissons disparaitre son sourire pour un air sérieux.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi moi! » Exclama la blonde choquée de la nouvelle, qu'une divinité… supposée, a besoins d'un mortel pour l'aider, d'elle en particulier.

« Voix-tu Naru-chan, tous les rois et reines n'étaient pas tous bons, que ce soit avec leurs familles ou jugé, certain comme la sœur de ton arrière-grand-père était mauvaise, mais l'un d'eux était de loin plus sombre. C'était un homme cruel, dictateur, dans son avidité n'avait aucune limite, il n'avait aucune compassion pour les autres et aucun moral. Il voulait tout ce qui existait, y compris le Monde du Bas. Il y a plus de 1000 ans, il a utilisé les nèvis, des créatures que seuls la famille royale peut contrôler, dans le but était de maintenant l'ordre et la paix, cependant cet homme les a dérivés de leurs devoirs, pour conquérir chaque village et forcer les survivants à être des esclavages. Mais un jour, une personne du nom de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki avait mangé le fruit de l'Arbre de Dieu, Chakura no Mi (Fruit de Chakra) ou Shinju (Arbre Divin), l'un des plus grands trésors d'Eto. Grâce au fruit elle a été capable d'utiliser le chakra et a pu soumettre le roi sombre. Dans sa folie pour battre Kaguya, il a fait une quelque chose d'imaginable, il… il… » Gade a essayé de finir sa phase, mais rien que d'imaginer ce que cet _homme_ à fait était imaginable.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ! » Bégaya Naruko voyant le dégout et une légère terreur dans le visage du vieil-homme.

« Il a dévoré son gardien et fusionné avec la quasi-totalité des nèvis avec sa noirceur. » Répondit Gade difficilement. Les gardiens étaient des créatures sacrées, offerts par les créatures pour aider les mortels. Ce que ce Roi à fait était non seulement inhumain, mais un crime contre les dieux. « Mais même avec toute cette puissance il n'a pas pu battre Kaguya et a été détruit. » Finit-il.

« Mais alors Eto est ont sécurité si cet hommes est mort, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. » Répondit Naruko confuse. Ne voyant pas pourquoi le l'homme voulait son aide.

« Malheureusement non. Tandis que son corps a été effacé, son esprit demeure et renait à un moment donné dans l'histoire grâce aux cœurs sombres des gens. Il fut appelé par de nombreux noms en fils des ans, Néant, Peur, Désespoir, La Fin, mais c'est surtout comme Ténèbres qu'il est connu. Il a été battu à plusieurs reprises, mais tant que la noirceur dans le cœur des gens existe, il reviendra encore et encore. Seul la famille royale peu l'éliminée définitivement. Mais quand la sœur de ton ancêtre s'est assise dans le trône, Ténèbres prit lentement le contrôle de la famille royale les exterminant un à un dans l'ombre, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus personnes pour le battre. Nous pensions que la lignée royale était définitivement éteinte ainsi que tout espoir, jusqu'à ce que j'ai senti l'apparition de ton gardien et savais qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui pouvait nous aidez. » Dit-il en regardant attentivement la personne en question.

« Moi ? » Répondit Naruko en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui Naru-chan, tu es cette personne qui sauvera Eto et les Nations Elémentaires de Ténèbres. » Dit-il avec un sourire, celui qu'un grand-père donnerait à son petit enfant.

Les mots du vieil-homme choc au-delà de la compréhension dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Mais son choc fut bientôt remplacée par la joie… la joie que quelqu'un fait attention à elle et lui demande son aide. Ensuite une chose lui vient à l'esprit. S'il elle fait partie de la famille royale d'Eto, son père et sa sœur le font aussi. Cette réflexion baisse grandement son moral, au point qu'elle laisse tomber sa tête, qui n'échappe pas au vieil-homme en face d'elle.

« Mais je ne suis personne, juste une pauvre fille qui n'a rien de spécial. Vous devriez demander à mon père ou à ma sœur, ils auront de meilleures chances de battre Ténèbres. » Dit Naruko d'un ton triste. Mais Gade secoua la tête avant de parler.

« Non mon enfant, tu es la seule personne à pouvoir y arriver. Par-ce-que tu as quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas. » Dit-il. Naruko lève la tête et regarde le créateur confuse et intriguée.

« C'est quoi ? » Gade lui donne un doux sourire avant de répondre.

« C'est la volonté. La volonté d'aller de l'avant, sans que rien de t'arrête. De faire ce que tu penses être juste, de tout faire pour le réaliser et de ne pas craindre les conséquences. C'est ce qui a permis à ta famille de gouverner Eto. Ton père, et ta sœur aux bons avoir chacun une grande volonté, elles ne sont pas aussi forts que la tienne. Ils mettront leurs devoirs du village avant les leurs. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais pour un gravitéen, sacrifié ses désire, ses idéaux et ses rêves, pour ensuite le regretter et quelque chose qui n'est pas acceptable. Ils ne pourront probablement pas éveiller leurs gardiens. »

« … » L'ainée Namikaze ne dit rien mais rougit légèrement au compliment, c'était bien ma première fois que quelqu'un disait qu'elle est meilleure que sa sœur. D'ordinaires personnes dans le village ne la féliciter pour une bonne action ou quelque chose d'incroyable qu'elle fera, à la place ils l'insulteraient ou l'attaqueraient, la gifle que sa mère lui a donnée on est la preuve.

« Je te le demande encore une fois Naru-chan. Ténèbres menace de détruire Eto avant de son prendre aux Nations Elémentaires. Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter. Donc acceptes-tu de nous aider ? »

Il a fallu un moment pour Naruko de reprendre de ses émotions avant de réfléchie à l'offre de Kami. D'une part elle voulait aider les gens de là-haut, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait un peu peur de combattre Ténèbres et elle ne voulait pas abandonner les personnes précieuses pour elle.

Elle a soudain sentie un vent froid derrière son cou, cela l'a surpris car ses cheveux devraient l'empêcher. Elle tente de toucher par-derrière, seulement pour se figer quand elle attrape le bout de ses cheveux en désordre avant de sentir une douleur en touchant son cou. Elle regarde sa main seulement pour écarquiller les yeux en voyant son sang.

« Il semble que les civiles voulaient montrer une preuve, pour affirmés qu'ils t'ont tués. » Répondit Gade en lâchant un soupire. Il avait vécu assez longtemps, observant les humains pour connaitre cette pratique des chasseurs. Il secoua la tête à cette pensé, il fut vraiment dégouté, qu'ils sont prennent à une petite fille innocente à cause de leurs rancunes contre le renard. Il se demande parfois si lui et les autres créateurs avaient bien fait de créer de telles créatures si fermés d'esprits.

Naruko ne le répondit pas, elle était trop concentrée à regarder le sang sur sa main, jusqu'à qu'elle voit des gouttes d'eau tombées sur sa paume se mélange avec le rouge et réalise que ce sont ses larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux. Plusieurs pensaient traverses son esprit, mais rien de bon.

Pourquoi doit-elle être détestée du village ?

Son corps commence à trembler.

Pourquoi doit-elle souffrir ?

Sa respiration devient plus forte.

Pourquoi aucun enfant ne veut être ami avec elle ?

Elle serre de plus en plus sa main jusqu'à devenir blanche.

Pourquoi ses parents ne l'aiment pas ?

Elle peut sentir son cœur s'accélérer à chaque seconde.

Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas avoir une famille ?

Elle arrête ses pensées quand elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser les joues, seulement pour voir son nouvel ami frotter son petit corps contre son visage. En voyant l'inquiétude à son gardien, sa colère disparait et elle commence à caresser doucement son gardien, le fessons ronronner. Elle regarde ensuite le vieil–homme et parle d'une voix déterminée.

« Kami-jiji, je vais aider Eto ! »

* Kami-jiji. * Pensa-t-il joyeusement avant de poursuivre. « Merci beaucoup Naru-chan. » Dit-il avant d'ouvre son manteau, révélant un vortex brillant comme le soleil à la place d'un corps, avant que Naruko puisse comprendre, elle fut aspirée d'un le trou avec Foxy.

Après un moment, Gade ferme son manteau et reste immobile pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix derrière lui.

 **« Est-ce une bonne idée de l'envoyée à Eto, à un si jeune n'âge ? »** Demanda la personne d'une voix sombre et glaciale.

Le vieux Kami tourne la tête pour voir une grande créature en forme spectrale, deux fois la taille d'un homme moyen, possède de longs cheveux blancs hérissés, avec deux cornes rouges, une peau pourpre, des dents noires pointues et des yeux jaunes avec des sclérotiques sombres. Il est habillé d'un grand kimono blanc avec des perles de prière entourent du bras droit et un tantô sous le kimono.

Le dieu de la mort, le Shinigami.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Si elle était restée dans le village, elle serait morte un jour et plus personne ne pourra arrêter Ténèbres. » Répondit Gate avec Shinigami hocha la tête.

 **« Le Saidaime Hokage serait très déçu en voyant comment son successeur traite sa fille ainée. »** Dit le Shinigami. Il ne pourrait pas croire que l'homme avait sacrifié sa vie, non seulement pour une personne comme Minato, mais aussi le village. Il savait que le vieux singe ne permettrait jamais au village de blesser un enfant innocent et aurait puni très sévèrement les agresseurs. Parfois le Shinigami se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû prendre l'âme de Minato à la place de la sienne.

« Maintenant nous devons croire en Naru-chan pour sauver Eto. » Dit le vieux-Kami, le Shinigami hocha la tête avant de lui répondre.

 **« Tu sais Gade. Elle ne voudra probablement jamais revenir dans les Nations. Tu as vu son regard. C'est celui de quelqu'un qui ne pardonnera jamais ceux qui lui ont fait souffrir. »** Gade baisse la tête tristement. Autant qu'il voulait le nier, son camarade avait raison. Il ne voulait cependant pas qu'elle devienne mauvaise comme sa grand-tante ou Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas l'a faute de l'enfant, elle n'avait montré sa gentillesse, mais tous ce qu'elle a reçu ce sont des coups de poing des villageois et ses parents commencés à agir pareils.

« Peut-être. Mais j'ai espoir qu'elle ne laissera pas sa rancune avoir raison de ses choix. Elle ne sera jamais comme Ténèbres. » Répondit le créateur d'un ton ferme, regardant le ciel, là où se trouve le Eto.

Le Shinigami ne répond pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête avant de disparaitre. Gade était sur le point de partir aussi, quand quelque chose lui revient à l'esprit.

« Zut ! J'ai oublié de lui parler de la différence de temps d'ici et là-haut ! »

 **~ Eto ~**

« Ouch ça fait mal ! Kami-jiji-baka ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais m'aspirer ! » Exclama Naruko en frottant sa tête.

En regardant entour, elle est surprise, quand lieu de voir une grande forêt ou des murs sombres, elle voit un paysage blanc à perte de vue, des tours blanches qui sont recouvert de neige sur les toits et des petites flacons qui billes comme des lucioles.

« Alors c'est Eto ? » Dit-elle émerveillée. Elle regarde ensuite son gardien et lui pose une question. « Donc Foxy-kun comment on utilise le pouvoir de la graviter ? » Demanda Naruko en regardant son nouvel ami. Mais avant que le gardien ne réponde, ils sont entendu un bruit de pas étrange. Ils tournent leurs têtes pour voir venir une étrange créature sombre, marchant à quatre pattes avec au-dessus une sphère rouge lumineuse qui ressemble à un œil.

Naruko regarde la créature en levant un sourcille, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se précipite vers la blonde et son gardien. Naruko écarquille les yeux dans la peur, puit de les fermer. Mais avant que la créature ne l'atteigne, une lance lui transperce l'œil, le tuant directement.

« Petite que fait tu dans ce quartier ! Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est envahi par les névis noir ? » Exclama une voix. Naruko ouvre lentement les yeux pour voir une personne venir vers elle.

L'homme ressemble à un citoyen du Pays des Nuages, il a la peau sombre, de longs cheveux blancs qui descendent jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux ambre. Il est habillant d'un drap bleu foncé tenu sur son épaule gauche, un short blanc, des sandales de la même couleur et des étranges lignes de décorations blanches sur les vêtements.

« Ce… ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Kami-jiji m'a envoyé ici pour aider Eto. » Défendit Naruko toujours confuse de la situation.

« Petite, qu'est-ce-que tu… » Demanda l'homme en regardant la jeune fille. Son apparence est étrange, non seulement ses habilles ne ressemble pas ceux du peuple Eto, mais sa peau est un peu moins bronzée et il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux bleus. Puis il regarde Foxy et écarquilles les yeux. « Un… un gardien ! Mais comment c'est possible ! Ils sont disparus au même moment que les… » Bégaya-t-il d'incrédule, avant de réaliser qui était la jeune blonde. « Petite d'où vient tu et qui tas envoyé ici !? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je… Je viens des Nations Elémentaires… en bas d'Eto ! C'est le veuille homme Kami-jiji, Je crois qu'il s'appelle Gade ! Il a dit qu'Eto est attaqué par Ténèbres et que je suis la seule à pouvoir arrête. »

« Ga… Le créateur Gade… mais alors cela signifie que tu… vous… » Bégaye-t-il avant de reprendre son calme. « Alors n'ont prières ont étaient entendu. Mais nous avons cru que la famille royale était éteinte. »

« Kami-jiji m'a dit que mon ancêtre était destiné à être le futur héritier du trône, mais a fui Eto à cause de sa sœur ainée qui voulait le tuer. » Une fois de plus l'homme écarquilles les yeux, se souvenant d'un livre qui parlait un évènement similaire raconté par la jeune blonde.

« Je me rappelle de cette histoire. Tout le monde croyait à l'époque qu'il avait péri, mais tout à du sens maintenant. » Dit-il avant de se rapprocher de Naruko et de s'incliner. « Il est un honore de vous rencontrer votre Majesté. Je m'appelle Xicero. »

« Ma… Majesté ? » Bégaya Naruko. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui donne un titre honorifique, à part sa sœur qui l'appelle {onee-sama} dans elle n'a jamais su pourquoi. La plupart du temps ce sont des malédictions ou des insultes.

« Venez votre Majesté, nous ne devons pas rester ici. D'autres névis noirs viendront bientôt. Nous devons aller au camp principal et informer le peuple de la grande nouvelle. » Dit-il avant de marcher.

« D… D'accord ! » Répondit Naruko, suivant Xicero avec Foxy dans ses bras. « On dirait que c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Tu penses quoi Foxy-kun ? »

« Mmh… »

Ainsi commence la bataille de la nouvelle Reine de la gravité.

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 **Le premier chapitre de la « Naruko la Déesse de la Gravitée » est terminée. Vous en avez pensés quoi ?**

 **J'ai décidé de changer les origines du jeu, en mettant la famille royale et comment ils reçoivent leurs gardiens. Il y aura d'autres modifications par la suite.**

 **Je vous dis à l'avance, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas sur la guerre entre Naruko et Ténèbres. Dans le prochain chapitre, la guerre est déjà terminée et Kat interviendra dans les Nations Elémentaires. Naruko sera mentionnée à plusieurs reprises, mais réapparaitra seulement à la fin de l'examen chûnin. Naruko a une relation étroite avec Kat, Raven et Caï, mais vous le découvrirait plus tard. Aussi Caï ne sera pas aussi mauvais que dans le jeu.**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
